Fiery Presence
by Perfect Soldier 01
Summary: AAML. Ash is driven away from the group by his anger. Misty is left heartbroken and depressed until one day her troubles are relived.
1. Chapter 1

Fiery Presence  
  
  
  
  
By Perfect Soldier  
(hey people! my first aamr! hope this isn't too bad and have fun reading!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"No, not again. how many times has this happened? I can't take it anymore!" A young boy shouted across the Pokemon Stadium.  
  
"Forget it Ash. You don't need to get so uptight," one of his best friends said, " That's whats making you lose. Just forget about it. Calm down and train harder."  
  
"Train harder?! Do you know how long I've trained for Richie? Months!! Every single day from dawn till dusk, and you're telling me to train harder!? Well forget it!" Ash shouted louder. Richie stood rigid.  
  
While all this was going on, two of Ash's other friends were desperately trying to calm him down. Richie had heard enough of Ash's complaints.   
  
"Ash, sometimes you are really pathetic. Just train harder. Catch more Pokemon.....just do something!" Richie said. He then turned his back on his friend and walked out of the stadium.  
  
"I'll show you Richie! I will beat you!" Ash shouted at the top of his voice. Richie just kept walking.  
  
"Ash, calm down, you're taking this way too far...." A girl said softly, but before she could finish her sentence, Ash pushed her away, aswell as the older boy beside her.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"But Ash...." The girl said.  
  
"Just leave me ALONE!" Ash shouted. The girl jumped back frightended. She had never seen Ash act like this.   
  
'He's been pushed too far. He tried his hardest yet still lost.' The young girl thought.  
  
The whole stadium seemed to shake as Ash let out his anger. Misty looked at Ash in amazement. Never in the 4 years that she had known him had she seen Ash so angry. His hands were clenching and unclenching. His eyes were narrowed and were alight with anger. He looked as if he might explode any second.  
  
"Misty, come on, lets go," the older boy took Misty's arm and led her out of the stadium, "He'll be ok. He just needs some time alone." Misty nodded. She took one last one at Ash before leaving with Brock.  
  
The afternoon led to the evening. Ash still hadn't returned from the stadium. misty stared out of the window of their room in the Pokemon Village, waiting.....The wind played with her hair, tossing it one way and then back the other way. Silent tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
'Ash...where are you? Are you ok? I want to help you....'All these questions flooded Misty' mind.  
  
"Dinner's ready."  
  
"Oh....I'm not really hungry Brock." He remained silent thinking her answer over.  
  
"You're worried about Ash aren't you?"  
  
"Oh..him? Why would I be worried over him?"   
  
"Yes you are. Don't think I haven't seen you crying. Come on. You'll feel better after you've had something to eat." Brock said. Misty came away from the window and tried to cheer herself up,but it didn't work.  
  
"Ash isn't going to come back is he?" Brock was shocked at her question.  
  
"I don't know Misty. he was pretty mad. He'll be back by morning." Brock said, ' I hope' "I'm going to sleep now. See you in the morning."  
  
Misty just nodded completly unaware of what was happening. She continued to eat her meal, and washed up afterwards. Misty then took one last glance out of the window. No sign of Ash anywhere. A sigh escaped her mouth, and tears began to fill her eyes again. Misty opened the door to her room and shut the door. She collasped on her bed and cried quietly on her pillow. Togepi, who had been silent and puzzled by his mother's strange behavouir, jumped up onto the bed and hugged his mother tenderly.  
  
"Togi togepriii?" (Where's Dad gone?)  
  
"I don't know," Misty said quietly, "I really don't know." Togepi looked up at his mother. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes, and almost ready to stream down her face. The only thing he could do was to help her through this. He patted her arm and hugged it softly. Misty picked up her egg pokemon and returned his kindness.   
  
That night, Misty ended up crying herself to sleep. The tears were still visible on her now red cheeks. A pair of deep brown eyes was also sharing her sorrow. His small figure was visible at the window. He tapped on the window, awaking Togepi. The small egg rubbed his eyes, and hazely rose to stand on Misty's bed. He turned his pointed head towards the window where he heard the sound coming from. A smile came across his face when the egg pokemon saw who it was.  
  
"Togepriii!" 'Pikachu!' As he let out his cry out joy, Misty stirred in her sleep. Pikachu shoke his head pointing to Misty. Togepi understood and made saw not to disturb his trainer. Togpei climbed up to the window to let in his yellow friend. Pikachu leapt straight in, ignoring Togepi's act of kindness. Pikachu bound up to the door of Misty's room and jumped up at the door handle. Surprisingly he managed to open it. The yellow mouse dashed out of the room and was out of sight. Pikachu soon returned carrying Ash's backpack in his teeth. Again he leapt up and landed on the window sill. Togepi stood shocked that his best friend could act so coldly to him. He didn't know what to do. What had he done? Made things worse? Whatever he had just done, Togepi knew that he couldn't tell his trainer. He would break her heart more than it already is.   
  
Pikachu jumped out the window, pushing past his egg friend. Topepi walked over and leaned out of the window. He saw a Charizard below where Pikachu had just landed, and a dark figure he couldn't quite make out. The figure was wearing a dark cloak, being careful not to expose anything. The flying fire pokemon took flight and was soon out of view.   
  
Togepi could feel the tears tugging at his eyes. He turned, ashamed of what he had just done. As he climbed back to sleep beside his beloved trainer, he noticed some small wet spots on the wooden floor.  
  
"Togi togi..." 'Pikachu's tears...'  
  
Togpei jumped down off the window sill and landed on Misty's bed. He cuddled up against his trainer and shrank back into his shell, fast asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fiery Presence  
  
  
By Perfect Soldier  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
The sun peaked out from behind the mountains surrounding the Pokemon village. The golden beams of light flew straight into Misty's window and shone on the remains of her tear stained face. Her eyelids fluttered open and the girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. Misty looked around the wooden room and glanced towards the window.   
  
'That's strange, I thought I shut the window when I went to sleep last night,' Misty thought, 'Maybe Ash has come back!' Her eyes it up and as she thought this.  
  
Misty bound out of the door not even thinking to get dressed. She ran towards Ash's room praying that yesterday hadn't happened; that Ash had come home last night; that he was still here asleep in his room. Misty opened the door to Ash's room, but instead of seeing him sleeping, she saw a completely empty room. You wouldn't have been able to tell that anybody had been in there. Even Ash's backpack was gone. Tears formed in her eyes as Misty realised the truth. Ash was gone and wasn't coming back. Misty couldn't contain her sorrow anymore. She broke down crying right there and then.  
  
Her crying awaked Brock. He walked slowly out of his room and saw her pour out her tears. He knelt down beside her and put his hand up to her shoulder. Misty gasped at his touch but then turned and buried her head in his chest. Her sobs became louder.  
  
"Ash is gone! He's not coming back!" Misty said in between her tears. Brock didn't know what to do. It was true though; Ash was gone for good. He felt sorry for the fifteen-year old girl crying in his arms. Ever since he had met her, he knew about her secret. Misty kept crying for some time.  
  
As her tears finally subsided, Misty and Brock decided it was best if they went their own ways, back to their own families. There was no point in keeping on travelling with no purpose. They packed up their stuff and headed back to Pewter and Cerulean City. As Misty was packing the last of her stuff, she came across a photo that brought more tears to her eyes. Everyone was there, even Ash.   
  
'Ash...where did you go?'  
  
"Misty? Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm coming..."  
  
Brock locked up their house they rented, and returned the key. They then set off for western Kanto.  
  
Brock said goodbye to Misty as they reached Pewter City, then Misty walked the rest alone.   
  
Togepi sat quietly in his mother's arms, enjoying the fresh air. He wondered whether he should try to tell his mother about what happened. He decided against it, but he still felt guilty that he had made matters worse. He looked up into his trainer's face. The usual spark in her eyes had gone. Her face looked sad and hurt. Her mouth drooped at the corners and her breathing was slow and heavy. Togepi then noticed that her pace of walking was slowing up.   
  
Misty stopped and sat down on a nearby log. He set Togepi down and brought her face into her hands. She started to mumble something inaudible. Togepi walked over to his mother and looked up at her with a worried expression on his face. Misty brought her head up and saw Togepi looking at her.  
  
"Everything's ok Togepi. No need to worry about me." Misty smiled at the Pokemon's concern. He was her only friend at the present moment. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
Misty picked up her egg Pokemon and carried on her journey back home. Soon Cerulean City came into sight. Misty walked in the direction of her house, and let herself in. Her sisters were away on tour, so she had the house to herself. Misty decided that battling would only remind her of bad memories, so she shut down the gym, and only used it as a swimming pool as her sisters had done five years ago. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fiery Presence  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Trainers came by every now and again to earn a Cascade Badge, but they only found Misty giving it to them without a battle. Most took it for granted that they were getting a free badge. Three years of this came and past. It wasn't until Misty was eighteen that she finally began to feel a little happier.  
  
Misty heard a knock at the gym door. She came down the stairs from her room. As she was about to open the glass door, her legs wouldn't move. Misty stood there wide-eyed. In the doorway stood a boy about her age, with spiky black hair. His brown eyes were giving her a funny look. He wore jeans and a dark green shirt. The only thing missing was a cap.   
  
"Ash?" Misty said quietly. The trainer standing outside decided to push open the door himself, but only found himself pushed back out, and having Misty throw her arms around his neck. "As! You're back! I thought I would never see you again! I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Err...excuse me, Miss Misty, I'm not who you think I am. My name's Cinder not Ash." The trainer said a little confused.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! Please excuse me. It's just you look so much like a friend I used to know," Misty said thoroughly embarrassed, "Do you want a Cascade Badge? If you do, here it is. I don't battle anymore." Misty said handing Cinder a Cascade Badge.  
  
"I'd rather earn my badges." Cinder said, giving the badge back.  
  
"Oh...ok." 'Ash said that to my sisters...I miss him so much.'  
  
"What did you say your friend's name was again?"  
  
"Ash. Ash Ketchum. Why'd you ask?"  
  
"The Ash Ketchum! You know Ash Ketchum?"  
  
"What's so great about knowing Ash? Misty said confused.  
  
"Ash Ketchum is the guy who beat the Elite Four hands down and refused to take the Pokemon Champion title. Don't tell me you didn't hear about that! It's been al over the news for weeks! Rumour has it is that he's training somewhere to beat this guy named Richie."  
  
"Ash...Tell me where is he! Do you know? Misty said frantically. Cinder could feel all of Misty's hope on his shoulders.  
  
'She must really miss him.' Cinder thought. He smiled. "Mount Silver."  
  
"Really? Mount Silver?" Misty said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't contain her emotions at that moment and again threw her arms around Cinder. "Thank you thank you so much." Cinder looked at the girl in his arms. He smiled that he had helped her.  
  
"I've been up there a few times to try and get to the top. The closest I've gotten to the top is in the second chamber. But I could always heard a faint Pikachu cry, and other various Pokemon cries that aren't those of the wild Pokemon that roam in that area. Also, if I listen really carefully, I reckon I've heard Ash's voice a few times."  
  
"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me," Misty hugged Cinder tighter, "If you come back in a few days, I'll battle you for that Cascade Badge you want."  
  
"Deal." Misty let go of Cinder and thanked him again. He turned to leave and Misty said goodbye. After he was out of sight, Misty turned and ran back inside her house. She gathered her up her Pokemon and packed her things in her favourite red string bag. Togepi, who refused to evolve, ran up to her as he saw her packing. Misty scooped him up and ran out of the door, locking it behind her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Fiery Presence  
  
  
  
By Perfect Soldier   
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
It took two days of solid walking to reach Mount Silver. Misty stopped to rest in the Pokemon Centre just at the foot of the mountain.  
  
Misty looked up at the towering mountain before her. She couldn't even see the top. The puffy white clouds were all she could see.  
  
'Ash can't be all the way up there could he?' Misty thought. She was starting to have second thoughts about this, but Misty knew that if she wanted to get back the Ash she knew and loved, then Misty knew she would have to go through this, 'Here goes nothing.'  
  
Misty stepped into the dark cave. Behind every rock lurked a wild Pokemon eager for battle. Togepi held on tightly to his mother's arm for comfort. Both of them knew that this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
The trek was long and hard. Climbing up and up the endless path of rocks and wild Pokemon. Misty's own Pokemon were becoming very tired. There seemed no end to the amount of wild Pokemon in the mountain.  
  
'I can't turn back now, I've come too far to turn round and give up now.' Each battle was getting harder. After each fight Misty recalled what Cinder had said to her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The first third of the mountain is pitch black. You'll need a torch if you're going to get anywhere. But the rest of the mountain is lit up with flaming torches. You're less likely to run into wild Pokemon further up the mountain. But the only way to get to the very top is through a small passage at the top of the second chamber. I can't get through it, but someone with your build might be able to get through it. But I warn you. People say that the Pokemon at the top of the mountain are so ferocious that not even the Elite Four dares to go up there. But I think that's where Ash is."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
So far, Misty had climbed to the top of the first chamber. She was filthy. She could feel the dust and dirt on her face, her legs, and every bit of skin exposed to the air. Her red ponytail also felt dirty and untidy. Misty turned a corner and entered a torch lit chamber. The embers of the fire torches brushed against her face. She didn't know why but the chamber gave her a sense of safety. The light always had given her a feeling of reassurance.  
  
As she progressed up the inside mountain trail, she fought fewer Pokemon just as Cinder had told her. Her Pokemon had used up the last of their strength and couldn't fight anymore. Her eyes travelled up and down the walls of the chamber. Then, she spotted the passage Cinder had talked about. She ran up to the opening in the wall. It was triangular in shape, with two long cracks up the side. The widest space was at the bottom. At the top the space got smaller and smaller. Misty bent down on her knees and started to crawl through the small gap. However, Togepi beat her to it. He ran through the passage with no problem, except that he left Misty behind at the start.  
  
"Togepi stop! Wait!" Misty said frantically, but it was no use. Togepi couldn't hear her over his own voice chanting away. Misty started to crawl through the passage in pursuit of her egg Pokemon. 'This is really meant for a child, not an eighteen year old.' Misty placed her hands on the side of the tunnel. It was smooth. 'Odd,' Misty thought, 'Most of the walls had been rough and jagged up until now. It's almost as if someone had blown their way through here and tried to seal it up.' The tunnel got wider and more spacious as she continued squeezing through. Misty stood up with plenty of space around her.  
  
Her eyes darted around the third chamber quickly for any sight of Togepi. The small egg was still running up the slope at the top of the chamber. A familiar voice suddenly filled her head, shouting commands of attack.  
  
'Ash!' Misty hurried up the slope completely forgetting about the wild Pokemon waiting around each corner. The only thing that mattered to her was that she would be able to see Ash after 3 years of loneliness.  
  
The flames from the torches created shadows that to Misty, looked like real Pokemon. One she thought was a Pikachu hiding behind a rock. She ran over to it only to find nothing. It was a figment of her imagination. Misty looked up towards the top of the chamber. There in the rock ceiling was a huge hole revealing the sunlight and exposing the elements of nature. Other holes in the ceiling let in tiny light beams.   
  
Misty ran up to the top of the slope that she had last seen Togepi. There she heard familiar and wild Pokemon cries in battle. There stood her beloved trainer. 


	5. Chapter 5

Fiery Presence  
  
  
By Perfect Soldier  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
  
  
  
"Pikachu! Thunderbolt attack! Charizard! Sacred fire! Venusaur! Solar Beam!" a boy around seventeen yelled. All the pokemon let out their deadly attacks on the Enemy Urasring, Donphan and Tyranitar. Heat, electricity and solar energy filled the upper chamber. The wild pokemon let out a painful cry. They fell to the ground and turned to flee.  
  
Over the years, the boy's pokemon had grown fierce and powerful. As had the other pokemon's power risen off the charts, the yellow electric mouse was small but unleashed attacks beyond any normal level of power also. A glare was permanently fixed to each of their faces and their eyes had turned cold and ruthless  
  
The teenager himself was a state. His face was dirty; it was clear he hadn't slept for days; his temper was short; and his attitude was selfish and arrogant. His eyes darted around the rocky atmosphere, eager for the next challenge. Pikachu sensed something near and his black tipped ears picked up the sound of footsteps. He grumbled to himself that yet more pokemon tried to challenge him knowing that he would win. However, when he saw the figure who approached them, his eyes softened to the happy brown eyes he originally had 3 years ago before he had changed, he thought for the better. Together with his trainer they had beaten everyone, even the Elite Four, except that one person who stood in his trainers' way. Richie was that that obstacle waiting to be torn down by his best friend Ash.  
  
Ash's way of thinking had changed since Richie had last beaten him. His anger had driven him to his limit and his old ways of thinking were scratched from his memory. The anger boiling inside of him had even caused him to leave behind his best friends. He left behind everything he had built up over his five years of training. Then he appeared again two years later and crushed the Elite Four. Everyone said that he came out of nowhere. People wondered where he had come from and how he got to be so good. Ash had never revealed any of the questions he was asked. He only said one ting to the people, and that was for Richie to watch out for him, because he was going to beat him one day. Richie had also beaten the Elite Four after Ash and reigned as the champion because Ash had refused the title before. His rival Gary had tried to beat the Elite Four but lost. He had well trained; strong and loyal pokemon but he couldn't keep up with the standard of battle.  
  
Ash's eyes turned in Pikachu. His eyes seemed different from usual and his ears were pricked up. Pikachu turned to face Ash and pointed at what he saw. Ash looked to see what Pikachu was showing him. Maybe it was another pokemon waiting to be defeated. But as his eyes trailed Pikachu's to where Pikachu was pointing and he saw what was making Pikachu act so differently.  
  
Before him stood a small egg with three spikes on top of his head. His small arms waved around in the air and his small oval feet toddled towards him. His red and blue rings on his shell gave the egg a childish look about it but Ash stood there confused.  
  
'Only adult pokemon could survive up here. How could a tiny baby Pokemon like that make it's way up here? Hey! Togepi don't even have nests here!' Ash thought. His cluelessness had faded but it was still within him in small quantities. The small egg ran towards Ash and hugged his foot with deep affection. 'What? Why isn't this pokemon afraid of me? This could only mean...no wait...that was three years ago! Nobody knows where I am! She wouldn't know!' Ash picked up the baby egg and held him in his arms. While he had been training in Mt. Silver, Ash had almost forgotten everything that had happened in the past. He wanted to forget. He wanted to rise above that and train his own way. Training by himself had brought him his success and he wanted it to stay like that. He didn't want company that would distract him.  
  
As he held Togepi in his arms he suddenly remember that he had held this tiny pokemon once before. He was watching a girl and a boy dance together. The other boy, a gymleader, had thrust Togepi into his arms and grabbed the girl 's hand. She was standing beside him at that moment before she was taken into that boy's arms. He had felt the jealousy rise and almost boil within his blood. He had wanted to shout at that gymleader for behaving like that and to ask him before anyone else whether or not to touch his friend. But his fear snatched that ideal and buried it away from everything else making sure it wouldn't happen. It was true though and that night that he left, he felt his heart being torn in two. One half stayed with the girl he loved, but the other half stayed with him. His half told him that what he was doing was for the best; that he would rise up above all the trainers; and replace that missing half that was bruised and torn.  
  
'Misty...' Her name filled Ash's mind. '...What's she doing up here?' he thought. Suddenly he heard his name shouted out from in front of him. He directed his vision from Togepi to where the gentle voice was coming from. There she stood. She hadn't changed a bit, apart from her growing taller and slimmer if that was possible. She had always been thin when he travelled with her. Her body had matured into a woman and her shorts had been switched for aquamarine knee length shorts. Her yellow tank top had switched to a pale blue one. Her red hair was still tied in its trademark place.  
  
"Misty...what do you think you are doing? Don't you know its dangerous here!" he shouted at her. He regretted his words as soon as they had left his mouth. He wished he hadn't used such a rough, hurtful tone. Misty stood there shocked at what he said to her, not knowing how to answer him back.  
  
'He doesn't want me here?' She took a few, short and quiet footsteps towards him. A long silence over came to two trainers. All that could be heard were the flickering of the chamber torches. Misty broke the silence after fighting back the tears of rejection building up in her eyes.  
  
"Is that all you have to say to me? To go away? Ash...I came to look for you! And then you tell me to leave!?"  
  
"You came to look for me? Then why not when I left? Why now after three years!?" Ash's words came out harshly. Misty jumped from his answer.  
  
"Cause I didn't know where you had gone. If I knew, I would have done everything to stop you going!" Misty couldn't hold back her tears anymore. They fell and so did she to the floor. There on the cold stone floor she wept.  
  
Pikachu stood there watching the scene. He walked silently over to his friend and climbed up on her shoulder. Misty returned his kindness with a hug. His yellow fur felt soft through the material of her tank top.  
  
Ash stood there baffled. He had never seen her so upset before. 'And this is all because of me...' 


	6. Chapter 6

Fiery Presence  
  
  
By Perfect Soldier  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
  
  
  
Ash stood there, watching the scene before him. Misty had broken down into tears because of him, and he was just standing there, watching her tears cascade down her face. She had always been his weak point, his distraction. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at that moment. It was new to him, but vaguely familiar. These three years that he had been training up here, his emotions that he had been familiar with had been kicked out of his system, by new, strange, overpowering ones. They had driven him to forget about his friends, his former feelings and his old ways of thinking.  
  
He walked over to where his friend was crying and knelt down to her level. Misty looked like a small, defenceless animal, which was hurt and heartbroken. Her tears echoed through the torch lit chamber with her face pressed against Pikachu's body.  
  
"I never knew you cared." Ash said. Misty's head shot up in response. Her mouth hung open a little as she slowly registered what she just heard. Her blue green eyes sparkled for a fraction of a second, but Ash was met with a sudden pain growing on his cheek. Ash brought his hand up to feel the sore spot where Misty's hand had just contacted with his skin. Her eyes had lost their sparkle and showed hatred instead.  
  
"Don't play all innocent with me Ash!" Her voice sounded harsh and unforgiving. Ash smiled. He deserved that slap. He had also deserved such a hateful comment. Misty let Pikachu out of her embrace and he ran to find Togepi who had rolled out of Ash's arms as he had knelt down. "Why are you smiling?" Misty shouted.  
  
"Because…"  
  
"Because what?!"  
  
"Just because…" Ash's smile grew wider. His eyes looked at the floor, avoiding her angry eyes from seeing his expression. His smile grew to a laugh. Misty grew madder at his behaviour.   
  
'He's laughing at me! How dare he do that!' Misty thought. Her rage was boiling inside her blood.  
  
"What is so funny!" Misty sounded ready to kill.  
  
"You…" Ash said in between laughing. He brought his head up only to receive another hard slap. Her tears broke out again, and Misty continued slapping him in the same place until her tears got the better of her. She ended up crying in Ash's lap.   
  
Ash rubbed his sore cheek and looked down at the girl crying her heart out in his lap. He brought his hand down from his red cheek and rested it on the top of her head. Gently, he stroked her stroked her soft red hair. Ash heard her gasp at his sudden touch but didn't make any move to try and stop him from continuing. The rough material of his glove was a complete contrast from his smooth, worn fingertips that ran through her hair.   
  
Misty knelt there, crying into Ash's shirt as he stroked her hair. Her tears rolled freely down her cheek. Eventually, there were no more tears to be shed, and Misty shook from crying for so long. Ash held her until she was ready to be let go of. He whispered soft, comforting words to her as she shook violently. A long silence overcame the two adults as they sat together in each other's arms. Each comforting the other with their presence.  
  
"I've missed you…" Misty said breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Ditto." Ash replied. Misty had forgiven him. She had broken down the barriers that had been built over the three years of separation, and his old, familiar feelings flew back to him. They drove out the new, unwanted emotions that had taken control of Ash's body for the last three years. His former self had been regained.  
  
Misty knelt up, away from Ash's arms and looked into his eyes. His brown orbs sparkled as they did when she had last seen him. They still held their childish look. Misty smiled at Ash pulled him in an embrace.  
  
"Glad to have you back." Misty said. Ash returned her kindness as he hugged her back in a tight, but gentle hold.  
  
"I'm sorry for being such a jerk."  
  
"Apology accepted." Misty smiled as she held onto Ash tighter. As Misty let go of Ash, he came forward again and brought his hands to rest on her head. Before she could ask what he was doing, Ash leaned forward and kissed her softly on her forehead. A red flush spread through Misty's face as Ash pulled back. He smiled at her and stood up. Ash held out his hand, which Misty took it pulling herself up off the ground.  
  
All this time Pikachu and Togepi had been watching the scene between the two trainers. Togepi hugged his friend as he now knew that he would see him on a regular basis, instead of leaving him yet again. Pikachu held the round egg pokemon as best he could in his little yellow arms. He to had returned to the ordinary pokemon that he once was. Togepi had told him what had happened since Ash had left. He had been told about how Misty usually cried herself to sleep, how she had shut down the gym, and only used her pokemon to have as swimming partners. He had been told how Cinder knew where Ash was and how long and scary the journey to Mt. Silver was.   
  
In turn, Pikachu had told Togepi his side of the story. Both of them now knew not to let anything like that happen ever again. Both knew the effect it had on their trainer, both of the pokemon knew that their trainers couldn't cope without each other. 


End file.
